Dusun Biduan
by SherlyXiu
Summary: Menggodai biduan sexy adalah pekerjaannya setiap hari. Jangan salah. Yang digodai Sekdes tampan itu cuma satu. Sang Queen, Lee Hyukjae. Bagaimana nasib cintanya, jika ia kehabisan uang untuk menyawer biduan favoritnya itu./HAEHYUK/YAOI/OS/Comedy


DUSUN BIDUAN

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and Other member

Genre: Comedy, Romance

Rate: T

WARNING!

BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Repost, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

"Hey sexy, lagu apa untuk malam ini?"

Seorang namja tampan berusia tiga puluh tahunan, tampak mencolek dagu sang Queen di back stage sebuah pagelaran desa yang setiap harinya digelar seperti rutinitas oleh para pejabat desa.

"Ah, abang Donghae jangan colek colek nanti bapak Siwon marah Queennya diganggu tanpa disawer." Namja manis bernama Hyukjae menjauhkan tangan nakal namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae yang sudah mulai merayap menggerayangi pinggang rampingnya.

"Tak akan marah jika bos rosok tampang kuda itu tak melihat kita, sexy." Hyukjae ingin sekali menggeplak kepala namja bantet mesum yang seenaknya menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhnya ini.

"Kau hanya tanya lagu apa kan?" Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangan kurang ajar Donghae yang tak berhenti juga. Sedangkan Donghae hanya nyengir mirip bos rosok yang disebut-sebutnya tadi.

"Layang Sworo, Oplosan dan Secawan Madu. Aku sudah menjawabnya. Jadi abang, Hyukkie mohon lepaskan tangan Hyukkie!" Donghae mengedipkan matanya.

"Kebetulan kemarin sumbangan dari pak RT Leeteuk abang kantongin sedikit hehe. Jadi neng Hyukjae tenang saja, pasti abang nyawernya banyak malam ini." Dengan tidak tahu dirinya Donghae mengaku mengkorup uang sumbangan desa.

"Ya Ya Ya... Abang korup dosa bang, tapi yang penting Hyukkie dapat saweran banyak hehe..." Ternyata Hyukjae sama tidak tahu malunya. Dasar pasangan kurang waras. Ngomong-ngomong bicara pasangan, mereka tidak memiliki status apa-apa. Hanya seorang biduan dan sang sekertaris desa yang biasa menjadi salah satu penyawer kekurangan duit.

Lee Hyukjae, sang Queen atau kita sebut saja biduan terfavorit asuhan Choi Siwon. Siwon, seorang yang juga memiliki usaha barang bekas atau sebut saja bos rosokan.

Hyukjae berhasil menyabet predikat Queen berkat tubuh sexy dan wajah manisnya yang membuat siapa saja tak mampu berkedip melihat paras ayunya. Termasuk sang sekertaris desa, Lee Donghae.

Mengapa setiap hari desa ini mengadakan pagelaran? Jawabannya ada pada nama desa ini sendiri. Desa ini bernama Desa Biduan, mungkin karena banyak biduan biduan aduhai yang siap menghibur masyarakat setempat.

Desa ini memang sedikit unik dan berbeda dari desa-desa lain. Pasalnya, hampir seluruh penghuni desa hanya ada rakyat berjenis kelamin namja dan hanya beberapa yeoja hidup disini.

.

.

Suara pembawa acara yang mulai check sound, menjadi pertanda pagelaran akan segera dimulai. Hyukjae dan biduan-biduan lain sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk tampil diatas panggung seperti biasa.

Riuh suara penonton beserta perangkat-perangkat desa yang memang bertampang pervert menggelegar setelah Sang Queen mulai meliuk-liukan body sexynya sambil menyanyikan lagu berjudul Layang Sworo.

Beberapa namja berduit berbondong-bondong naik ke panggung, untuk sekedar bergoyang bersama sang biduan dan menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang ke dada Hyukjae.

"Hey Lee Donghae mundur sedikit, yang lain juga ingin menyawer!" Kyuhyun, pembisnis olshop mendorong Donghae agar bergeser mundur karena sedari tadi Donghae terus-menerus memonopoli Hyukjae untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Cho brengsek berani sekali kau mendorongku!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku kan berduit, boleh-boleh saja aku mendekati Queen."

"Ishhh..." Donghae hanya mendengus kasar. Jika sudah disindir soal uang, Donghae tak mampu berkata-kata.

Menjadi sekertaris desa memang setiap bulannya digaji, tapi ya tentu saja uangnya ludes. Bagaimana tidak ludes, jika setiap hari menyawer biduan pujaannya.

Belum lama Kyuhyun menggodai Hyukjae sambil berjoget tidak jelas, datang lagi namja bertubuh besar yang membuat Donghae menggeretakkan giginya menahan emosi.

Kangin, si pak lurah dengan seenaknya membelai lengan Hyukjae kemudian menyelipkan beberapa lembar berwarna merah ke dada Hyukjae yang bentuknya aduhai.

"Ayo bang sawerannya..." Nada manja Hyukjae mengalun, membuat para namja semakin tak tahan.

"Berapapun Queen" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompetnya yang sangat tebal entah berisi apa.

' _Awas kau Lurah mesum lihat saja besok! Oh iya, kau juga tukang olshop sok keren'_

.

.

Pagi-Pagi kantor kepala desa sudah penuh dengan warga Dusun Biduan, mereka melancarkan aksi demo.

Banyak rumor beredar subsidi beras jatah telah dikorupsi beberapa kilo oleh pak lurah. Entah siapa yang mengedarkan berita tersebut, yang pasti warga sangat kecewa pada Lurah Kangin.

"Berikan hak kami!"

"Kami kelaparan"

"Kau menelan jatah kami"

"Kasihanilah kami"

Dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara rakyat yang membuat telinga Kangin panas. Kangin saja bingung. Bagaimana bisa mereka bilang subsidi beras dikorup, jatah beras per bulan saja memang tidak pernah ada sejak dulu. Tolol sekali yang menyebarkan gosip, begitulah pikirnya.

"Tenang-tenang rakyatku, atas dasar apa kalian menuduhku seperti ini?" Kangin mulai menenangkan rakyatnya.

"Dasar apa ya?" Tanya Yesung seorang pemilik warung dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Atas dasar rumor yang beredar pak lurah..." sahut Leeteuk, ketua RT21

"Saudara Leeteuk, bukankah anda tau sendiri dari dulu memang tak ada subsidi beras. Dusun ini kan penghuninya sudah makmur dan kaya raya"

Leeteuk kembali berfikir, benar apa kata pak lurah. Dan lagi, sebenarnya para warga yang mengatakan kelaparan tadi adalah pembisnis-pembisnis kaya termasuk Pak De Siwon. Sang juragan rosokan yang malah berteriak dengan lantang kalau dirinya sedang kelaparan.

"Hey Siwon, kau ini juragan rosokan plus punya agensi biduan. Bagaimana bisa, orang kaya sepertimu kelaparan?" Leeteuk yang sudah sadar akan kebodohannya menegur Siwon.

"Aku memang lapar Pak RT, aku belum sempat sarapan hehe..." Dengan cengiran kudanya Siwon menjawab sambil mengelus perutnya yang penuh kotak-kotak.

"Baiklah, sudah jelas bukan ini hanya rumor tidak benar. Jadi katakan padaku siapa yang membuat rumor?" Kangin menanyai rakyatnya yang kelewat polos.

"Tadi sih, Sekdes Donghae pak yang bilang pada saya..." Yesung ingat, tadi Donghae sempat menggosip ria dengan beberapa pelanggan warungnya tentang korupsi subsidi beras.

"Iya Donghae pak..."

"Benar itu, dia sendiri yang bilang pada saya..."

Kangin sontak melirik pada Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya. Ternyata Sekertarisnya sendiri yang memfitnahnya.

"Oh karena semalam kau iri padaku yang mendekati Queen, kau mencoba membalasku ya hummm..."

"A.. anni, bukan begitu pak. Aku.. aku..." Donghae gelagapan, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tiada tara. Bagaimana jika ia dipecat oleh pak Lurah? Dia kan sedang proses mengumpulkan dana untuk melamar Hyukjae.

"Ahhh sudahlah Lee Donghae, pergilah dari sini! Aku ingin muntah melihatmu..." Ucap Kangin dongkol.

"Huuu dasar Sekdes mulut sianida..."

"Sekdes kurang belaian"

"Sekdes ikan asin..."

"Sekdes tampan"

Abaikan yang terakhir, Lee Donghae memanglah tampan.

Dengan nelangsa Donghae pergi dari kantor kelurahan. Bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Apa ia masih bisa mendapat cinta biduan Hyukjae jika masyarakat desa sudah membencinya seperti ini.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Donghae dikucilkan, Hyukjae pun mulai merasa kesal pada Donghae. Selain kecewa atas perbuatan Donghae, Hyukjae juga kesal hasil sawerannya menurun. Pasalnya, Lee Donghaenya yang biasanya dengan semangat 45 memberikan saweran kini namja itu tak pernah lagi mengeluarkan uangnya.

Lihat saja penampilannya saja sudah seperti mayat hidup. Kurang tidur, kurang makan dan melarat. Lee Donghae kan sekarang ini pengangguran setelah insiden pemfitnahan Pak Lurah.

Warga pun perlahan menaruh simpati pada Donghae yang tampak kusut seperti benang ruwet. Tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae mereka mulai menggalang dana sumbangan untuk kehidupan miris Donghae. Semua berbondong-bondong mengeluarkan uangnya tak terkecuali biduan Hyukjae yang jauh dilubuk hatinya memendam rasa pada Sekdes tampan itu. Siwon tanpa tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan gepokkan dolarnya yang masih hangat dari brankasnya.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Donghae? Mukamu jelek sekali." Tanya Zhoumi, seorang hansip atau penjaga malam yang setiap malam melakukan ronda bersama sahabat sehidup sematinya, Henry. Mereka sedang nongkrong di warung pojok milik Yesung.

"Aku merindukan Queen"

"Kau naksir ya sama Hyukjae?"

"Tentu saja, bukan hanya naksir. Aku sudah lama menginginkannya, tapi mana mungkin dia mau padaku jika aku tak lagi memiliki pekerjaan."

"Yah malang sekali nasibmu, kau sih kebanyakan tingkah. Sudah makmur jadi Sekdes masih bertingkah" Zhoumi menambah beban kepala Donghae saja.

"Hey Donghae, kalau kau memang cinta padanya, buktikan saja dengan perbuatan. Aku mendukungmu anak muda." Yesung si pemilik warung ikut menimpali.

Donghae pun membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae malam ini juga. Biarpun tak punya harta tapi ia punya cinta.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, seperti biasa gemerlap lampu panggung menyilaukan malam dingin Desa Biduan. Tampak di atas panggung, biduan bernama Heechul beraksi dengan sungguh erotis. Bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri putar aseek~

Sudah seperti cacing digoreng si Heechul yang terkenal binal nan nakal itu.

Saat giliran sang Queen sudah mulai mengangkat microfonnya, Donghae datang tepat di depan Hyukjae, menahan microfonnya dan mengambilnya dari tangan Hyukjae.

"Maaf semua atas kelancangan saya, malam ini saya Lee Donghae mantan Sekertaris Desa Biduan. Lelaki gagah tinggi perkasa paling tampan ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu."

Hyukjae bingung harus melakukan apa, bisa-bisa ia tak dapat saweran jika Donghae mengganggunya.

Tapi pikiran itu segera hilang saat Lee tampan di depannya ini menggenggam tangannya sambil menatap lekat ke iris kelamnya.

"Lee Hyukjae, maukah kau menjadi biduan dihatiku?"

GLUUP

Hyukjae menelan ludah gugup, ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Sejak lama ia memang ingin dilamar Donghae, si pria paling tampan sedesa itu. Ia selama ini merasa seperti jalang murahan yang hanya menunggu bayaran dan dibelai-belai tanpa disahkan.

"Aku tahu, aku pengangguran, miskin harta, tampang pas-pasan, dan tak layak untuk mempersuntingmu. Tapi asal kau tahu Lee Hyukjae, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah dapat terhitung besarnya. Hanya kau Hyukjae..."

"Donghae..."

"Aku tahu aku ini-" belum sempat Donghae mengoceh lagi Hyukjae mengintrupsi

"STOP! Hentikan, jangan diteruskan Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae berbicara dengan nada sinis dan tajam.

"Tapi Hyuk..."

"Hentikan kubilang! Lee Donghae, aku..."

Semua yang ada disana menahan nafas menanti kelanjutan kalimat Hyukjae. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sering membelai mesra Hyukjae, geregetan menunggu. Semua ingin Hyukjae menerima Donghae, walau mereka sedikit tak rela.

Donghae sudah pasrah, sepertinya Hyukjae tak mau menjadi istrinya. Sudah terlihat dari nada sininya itu. Ia sadar diri, sekarang ia tak memiliki apa-apa.

"Aku mau bang~" Tanpa diduga nada manja dan pelukan hangat yang Donghae terima dari sang biduan paling aduhai itu.

Semua yang ada disana bersorak sorai senang, bahkan uang untuk menyawer mereka lemparkan layaknya menebar bunga pemberian selamat.

Donghae masih melongo bingung dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Hey, Lee Donghae kau tak perlu bingung memikirkan biaya kawin. Lihat sebelah sana, kau tahu truk itu berisi apa?" Kyuhyun, juragan olshop berteriak dari bawah stage.

"Apa memangnya?"

"Duit lah apalagi... kami masyarakat Desa Biduan, menyumbangkan satu truk dolar untukmu yang melarat." Kyuhyun memang kebiasaan dengan mulut tajamnya, tapi sebenarnya hatinya lembut seperti duri.

"Kau senang?" Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae yang bersinar-sinar melihat uang satu truk.

"Tentu sexy. Uang sebanyak itu haha aku bisa membuka agensi biduan seperti Si-"

PLAKK

"Ah, sakit sayang"

"Mulutmu sepertinya memang harus dibungkam Lee sialan"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba melumat kasar bibir Donghae di hadapan Pak Lurah, Pak RT, Bosnya dan warga lainnya.

' _Cintaku sederhana hanya berawal dari goyangan dan saweran dan terus tumbuh di atas panggung pagelaran'_

.

.

.

END

.

Oke, ini sangat geje dan absurd. Anggap saja ini hanya bonus hehe, sayang kalau gak dipublish. Ini hanya hasil dari obrolan para HHS koplak di grup Line. Sungguh, saya akan sangat menghargai jika kalian yang sesudah membaca mau mereview ^^

Thanks

sherlyxiu


End file.
